Farewell My Dreamland
by LeDbrite
Summary: Queen of the Moors and humans, Aurora is loathed to leave either. But as her 21st birthday approaches she has to make a choice: accept her role as queen among humans and say goodbye to the Moors; or turn her back on the world where she belongs and give in to her heart. Shipping: Diaval-x-Aurora (Dira/Aurval/Diavora)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Believe In True Love**

"...Not a day will go by that I don't miss your smile," Maleficent murmured.

Standing in the background, an invisible spectator, Diaval's chest tightened, the pain in Maleficent's words echoing in his heart. As a raven, he never knew such emotion. An animal only seeks to exist; the feelings, questions, dreams, and desires of humans were far beyond their comprehension, but the line had long ago become blurred for him. Now, regardless of what form he was changed to, the human mind never left him. Just as he was permanently ageless.

Sometimes, he wondered if a day would come when he wouldn't be able to return to being a raven.

With a heavy heart, the bitter taste of failure came to him for a second time that night, carried on the dredges of desperation. It had been a hard race, one he had poured himself into, but they had lost. Time had distance had been insurmountable. And as if the fates were laughing at them, by some foul twist of chance, Phillip's kiss had failed, stealing Aurora's chance at 'true love'. His Lady had never believed in true love, that was why she had named it as the antidote to Aurora's curse, but he had believed in true love. Even now, some fickle human emotion still burned with the hope that true love would come along.

Voice ceasing, Maleficent leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. A moment passed, but Aurora slept on: Maleficent had never believed in true love.

Lingering, Diaval waited till Maleficent had passed before approaching the bed.

Sleep had altered nothing of the child's innocence and beauty, as if at any moment her eyes would open and she'd be begging to return to the Moors. But she wouldn't. No force on Earth could shake her from her eternal sleep; only the force of love, and that was far too elusive to ever find.

Pale golden curls fell across the pillow, face relaxed in sleep, her chest rising with slow breaths. Some animal instinct in him warned him that this wasn't natural, told him to back away, to flee from the room, but he only stepped closer and placed a hand on the coverlet.

Taking a breath, he leaned down, and whispered on the exhale, "I believe in true love." Placing a small, hesitant kiss on her still lips, he retreated from the bed, unable bring himself to meet Maleficent's eyes as he exited the room before her. If he had looked, he would've seen the sympathy and compassion in her eyes.

So it was over. No longer would he be called to watch over Aurora as she played. The child would sleep infinitely, and he and Maleficent had done their best to protect her, but things had run their course and now all they could do was wait.  
Though sorrowed, Diaval felt it as if from across a void. Animals didn't understand sorrow, humans did, but sorrow didn't fit into an animal's scheme of survival. And in effect, it was an emotion he had little experience with.

"Fairy Godmother," a soft voice breathed.

Heart stuttering, body half turning, his view was blocked by Maleficent's figure as she hurried toward the bed. Left to tag along behind, never more than a step behind (as usual), anxiety disappeared as happiness flooded him.

Flinging her arms around Maleficent, embracing the overjoyed faerie, Aurora's eyes met his, full of the vivacity and life that he knew so well. Smiling, he half bowed and said, "Welcome back, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Uneasy Peace**

**_Nearly five years later..._**

A gentle knock echoed through the room, followed by the sound of the stylus clattering as it fell onto the desk. Half turning in her chair, to see whom it was, Aurora called out, "Come in!"

Her steward, Avery, stepped through the door, murmuring his apologies for disturbing her and carrying a letter in his hand. Officially the steward of Phillip's kingdom, Phillip's father had sent Avery to help manage Aurora's kingdom until she came of age. Past his prime, but still hale, Avery was trustworthy on every account, and had helped Aurora navigate the fragile strains of human monarchy. Though she was capable of managing her own kingdom now, he stayed on to oversee that nothing slipped past her, and still gave assistance when she needed it.

"My Lady, there's a letter I believe you need to see." He laid it on her desk, but she hardly looked at it as she picked it up.

"Who is it from?" she asked, noticing the wary look in his eyes and the wry twist of his mouth.

"Lord Alaric."

Removing the paper from its already torn envelope, she quickly read over the dignified words. It was clear that a scribe had written the letter, but the words were definitely Alaric's own.

Meeting Avery's expectant gaze, she said in amazement, "Surely he knows that we're at peace with the Moors!"

Avery just nodded somberly, gesturing slightly for her to read over the letter again.

Heeding his suggestion, Aurora read over it again, shaking her head in bewilderment that someone could be biased.

_Greetings Princess -soon to be Queen- Aurora,_

_With humble gratitude, I accept the invitation to attend your coronation. As a long-standing ally, and friend of your late father, I feel that it would remiss of me to not be there._

_My only concern is about the Moors. Stefan -may he rest in peace- confided in me about his troubles with those devious lands and its treacherous inhabitants, and I believe that it is my duty to help you in any way I can. Especially as your reign is just beginning._

_As a token of my continued friendship, I shall bring a force of soldiers to ensure that the borders beside the Moors are secure._

_Truly your friend and ally,_

_Lord Alaric_

Further dismayed by the message, Aurora said incredulously to Avery, "But we've never had any trouble with the Moors!"

Avery nodded in agreement, and added, "There's something else I came to tell you about. The villages to the South, the ones who've proved quarrelsome before, are once more voicing upset over your involvement with the citizens of the Moors-"

"They're not 'citizens'," Aurora protested. "They're my friends, and part of my kingdom!"

Inclining his head in concession, Avery continued patiently, "The townspeople feel that it is improper for you to be their queen and queen of the moors at the same time."

"What do they want then?" she asked, her voice faint.

Avery gave her a serious look, though his voice was sympathetic. "For you to end your affiliation with the Moors, or to relinquish your title as their queen. If you refuse to do either, they will over throw you."

Sinking back in her seat, Aurora felt old frustrations well up in her again. Why did her own people insist on being so prejudiced? In Alaric's case, it was understandable. Any friend of her father's was bound to be close-minded. But her own people?

In the four, nearly five, years that she'd been living in the palace, the villagers had come to know her story. Everyone had heard of how King Stefan had sent his daughter away, to protect her from Maleficent's curse, and how on the evening of her sixteenth birthday she had succumbed to it. The part they hadn't known was that three kind-hearted, although witless, fairies had raised her. Or that she had trod over nearly every inch of the Moors with Maleficent and Diaval at her side. Nor did they know that in the, almost, five years that she'd been at the palace, that Diaval had often come to visit her and give her companionship.

It was ludicrous to say that there was evil in the Moors!

"Can they do that?" she asked, unable to believe that it could possibly happen.

"They can revolt," Avery replied gravely.

The horror of the situation broke over her as she stared at him in shock. In all the years she'd known Avery, she had never known him to jest or conceal the truth. And Phillip had known him even longer, and was always willing to give a stout testament to Avery's lack of humor.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

Avery shrugged apologetically, as helpless as she was. "They've given you until your birthday to make your decision."

Taking a breath, Aurora gripped the edge of her seat, and forced herself to calm down. She still had time, her birthday was yet some days away, and Maleficent would know what to do. Her Fairy Godmother would know of a way to help her.

Having gotten her thoughts under control again, Aurora straightened up, and folded her hands in her lap, physically reminding herself that there was no need to panic.

"Has any reply been sent to Alaric?" she inquired.

"I have awaited your directive," Avery answered.

Nodding, Aurora hurried to give out her instructions, thinking quickly. "I want a message to be sent back, telling him that we don't need any more forces and that we are at peace with the Moors."

Avery bowed. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it for now, but I'll need to talk to Maleficent. As soon as possible."

"Your Highness, I hate to remind you, but you must make an appearance at tonight's banquet. The dignitaries have already begun to arrive for your coronation and they would be insulted, or jump to conclusions, if you didn't appear," Avery pointed out gently.

Sighing, Aurora wished that she could've left Avery to play host, like she had when she was younger. But people expected her to act like royalty, to already be performing the duties that came with it. Especially the other monarchs.

They hadn't forgotten that her father had been insane. With calculating minds, and ever watchful eyes, they waited to see how she would turn out, what kind of monarch she'd make. And Aurora had every intention of not falling to their expectations, or giving in to their criticism.

Resignedly, she answered, "I'll visit her tomorrow then." Giving a dismissive wave, she added, "You may go."

Going to the door, Avery gave another bow, and closed it behind him.

Slumping, resting her elbows on the desktop and dropping her head onto her hands, she wondered if she would find being queen easy. Or if she'd always live under her father's maniacal shadow.

* * *

Changing into her evening gown, she held it against her shift before laying it back down on the chair and starting the process of getting into it.

A rustle of movement against the window, and a sharp rap, made her instinctively grab at the fabric of the dress again as she whirled around. Recognizing the sooty black feathers, she clutched the dress tighter to her body, a blush tinting her cheeks, and marched over to the window. Opening it, although she really should've left it closed and let him sit there, she maneuvered carefully so that she could lean on the sill, yet not get her dress dirty.

"Diaval!" she hissed. "I have to get ready for the banquet, what are you doing here?"

Gazing into the sharp black eyes, she couldn't tell if it was the man or the bird looking back at her. There were times when Diaval himself didn't seem to know what he was. At one point, he had become fully raven again and had disappeared for several months. Aurora had never heard the full details behind his disappearance, but she knew that it had shaken him badly because shortly after that he began to visit her more often.

The raven ruffled its feathers, hunching its wings, and glanced back towards the Moors.

Not wanting to drive him away, and regretting her hastily said words from moments before; Aurora said in a softer voice, "Here, you can come in if you'd like. You could even come down to see the banquet," she offered. "Or you could wait here until I come back. But either way, I need to finish dressing, and must ask you to look away."

Leaving the window partially opened, she stepped behind her curtain, wondering why she hadn't just stayed behind it to begin with, and hurriedly put the dress on. Stepping back out, she found that Diaval had moved to stand on her vanity table, and rang for the maid to come fix her hair in place.

Once she was ready, she looked around once more for the raven (he was perched on the end board of her bed and was preening himself), and left. Descending the stairs, she ran nervous hands over the folds of the dress, smoothing them for the hundredth time. Acting as queen always brought butterflies to her stomach.

Coming around a turn, she met Phillip ascending the steps. With a light grin, and an admiring eye, he took her hand, lightly placing a kiss on it, and bowed.

"I'd be honored to be your escort this evening," he said, flashing another dazzling smile at her.

Curtseying, she let him take her arm. "You may," she said graciously, grinning up at him.

During the course of the banquet, Aurora enjoyed herself. With Phillip at her side, he took away her self-consciousness and helped her relax. Having been born and raised to these settings, he knew the protocol when she didn't, and was cheerfully willing to help her when she got lost.

But it was with relief that Aurora retreated from the banquet. Though Phillip had been a wonderful companion, she hadn't been able to forget that she'd left poor Diaval alone in her room to wait for the banquet to finish.

Hesitating at the door, the skirt of her dress still gathered lightly in one hand so she could walk, and her hair falling in a disheveled fashion over her shoulder, she fleetingly wondered what form Diaval would be in, then pushed the door open.

Diaval was human when she entered. Sitting at the window, his hands were clasped between his knees, expression empty as he stared into the night, candlelight reflecting off the rare stray feather left in his hair. Compared to Phillip's flawless looks, Diaval was dingy and tattered, with a harsh quality to his features. But where Phillip was an all around nice person, Diaval had a depth to his character that always had another side waiting to be shown.

Catching her reflection in the window, he stood. "I can go," he offered.

"No, stay," Aurora said quickly. "I'm in no hurry to change."

A hint of red rose to his face, but it quickly disappeared as Aurora sat next to him and touched his arm, urging him to look at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

His gaze went back to the window. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Slipping her shoes off, she tucked a leg under her, glad for a rest, then admitted, "Actually, I have a problem."

The dark eyes returned to her face, silently acknowledging that he was listening.

Confiding in him, she retold the events of her afternoon and conversation with Avery, mentioning her fears of Alaric's implied message (and how he might respond to her latest missive), and how she couldn't understand the villagers for disliking the Moors.

Desperately, not trying hiding the plea in her voice, she finished with, "Diaval, I don't think I could bare giving up either kingdom."

Adjusting his position, Diaval took a moment before answering. "Stefan effected a lot of people during his reign, it'll take a while before the repercussions of it end."

"But what if I don't want to be queen? Not at all?" she murmured.

Smiling sadly, he put a hand to her face, cupping it gently, comfortingly, and understanding her reluctance completely. "That's how I know you'll be a good one."

Sighing, she gave a crooked smile. "I'm glad you came tonight. I feel better for having spoken about it out loud."

"Anytime," Diaval replied with a smile. Getting up, he glanced out the window, noting the moon's position. "I better go, Maleficent might change me back at any moment, and I don't want to be trapped indoors when she does."

"See you tomorrow, Diaval," Aurora said, accompanying him to the door.

"Till tomorrow," he replied.

Going back to the window, Aurora waited till she saw his dark form appear on the lawn, watching it for as long as it was there. Whether he walked off into the night, or was changed back into a raven, she couldn't be sure, but his shadow eventually disappeared and she still needed to undress.


End file.
